The Reign of the Evil Mind Control Chips
by Gooey
Summary: The Smash Mansion is overrun by evil! The only ones who can stop this evil are Peach and Jigglypuff!
1. Chapter 1: Le Start

**The Reign of the Evil Mind Control Chips**

_One day, at a carnival, there was a strange woman in a dress. She went up to a gypsy woman to hear her future. But the signs were not good. There was an evil being which was terrorizing the Smash Mansion and the woman in the dress and her pink companion were the only ones who could stop it._

This is the tale of truth, courage and destiny. A tale of two heroines. A tale that is so horrific, the first time you look at it will be your last. Our heroines are great and wonderful in power. They are famed by people who play their games and Super Smash Brothers. And our heroines are…

Peach and Jigglypuff!

**CHAPTER 1: Le Start**

'Twas a fine day in the Smash Mansion.

Zelda was cooking.

Luigi was being taunted.

Falcon was ruining his reputation.

And all the kids were around the TV screen, playing their video games.

Though, today was special.

Today was Non-Evilness day in the Smash Mansion.

No-one could be evil to anyone.

So really, Falcon shouldn't be wrecking his reputation, Luigi shouldn't be taunted, and Zelda shouldn't be cooking.

Some of the villains, like Bowser, were very kind today.

Even Mewtwo was generous.

For once, he was not shutting down the power, or making glitches in the PC system.

Even the Pokemon were happy.

"Jig jig iggly jig jig! _(Translated: Mewtwo is even giving us chips!)_" Said Jigglypuff.

"Pika pika chu, pika? _(Translated: Does Mewtwo even eat chips?)_" Said Pikachu.

Before Pikachu realised the truth, he dropped, unconscious to the floor.

Peach walked up to Yoshi, wishing to bite his tail.

"Arararararara!" said Yoshi, frantically.

Yoshi hid in the fridge.

Footsteps.

Peach's over-joyful voice.

Closer…

Closer…

Yoshi leant back on the 3rd shelf in the fridge.

Through the tunnel he went, until it came to a secret entrance to Kirby's room.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the door was frozen by an unknown force.

Mewtwo walked around the hallway.

Offering everybody chips.

Mewtwo had a dark secret.

If his chips were eaten by anybody, they would be under Mewtwo's control.

He had given a chip to everybody except Yoshi, and he had shut down the power.

"**I SEEK YOUR KNOWLEDGE, MORTALS,**" said Mewtwo, "**YOU SHALL ALL GIVE ME YOUR BRAINS!**"

Everyone did as Mewtwo said.

"**PEACH AND JIGGLYPUFF! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**" said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo lifted the top of Peach's head, and saw there was no brain.

Mewtwo did the same with Jigglypuff, and also found no brain.

"**NUEEZ!111**" said Mewtwo, "**SOMEONE CAN STOP ME! AAAARRGH!**"

Peach and Jigglypuff started to sing "Happy Birthday" in Italian.

Mewtwo teleported away in frustration, saying something along the lines of "You evil nitwits".

Peach and Jigglypuff sang "Yankee Doodle" into the Smash Mansion intercoms.

Mewtwo called it a day.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Drumsticks

**The Reign of the Evil Mind Control Chips**

_One day, at a carnival, there was a strange woman in a dress. She went up to a gypsy woman to hear her future. But the signs were not good. There was an evil being which was terrorizing the Smash Mansion and the woman in the dress and her pink companion were the only ones who could stop it._

This is the tale of truth, courage and destiny. A tale of two heroines. A tale that is so horrific, the first time you look at it will be your last. Our heroines are great and wonderful in power. They are famed by people who play their games and Super Smash Brothers. And our heroines are…

Peach and Jigglypuff!

**CHAPTER 2: Frozen Drumsticks**

Peach and Jigglypuff, being the good citizens they were, were eating at McDonalds.

"This burger tastes like a Yoshi Egg!" said Peach, not realising she ordered the fresh Yoshi egg happy meal.

"Jig jig jig iggly jig jig! (_Translated: When we get home, we should get dinosaur drumsticks from the fridge!_)" Shouted Jigglypuff.

Peach and Jigglypuff went to the Smash Mansion.

"Hello, Mario!" said Peach to Mario's corpse.

"Jig! (_Translated: Hello, Pikachu!_)" Said Jigglypuff to Pikachu's corpse.

Peach went by the mini aquarium, which was located under the fridge.

"I've never seen a fish which looks like a green dinosaur which I know of," said Peach, analysing Yoshi, frozen in the mini aquarium.

Peach and Jigglypuff went to the fridge, but found there were no drumsticks.

"Jig jig iggly! (_Traslated: Let's go into Kirby's room!_)" Said Jigglypuff.

Peach and Jigglypuff walked to Kirby's room.

"I wonder what's behind this," said Peach, taking a photo off the wall of Kirby and Chu Chu.

"Wow… it's a secret passage to the fridge! No wonder why Kirby is so small!" said Peach.

Peach and Jigglypuff walked in, and saw a dinosaur they could make drumsticks out of.

Yoshi woke up.

He was in an oven.

Outside he saw Peach.

"Ararararararar!" screamed Yoshi as he broke out of the oven.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Peach, "That dinosaur wasn't dead, and its, its- NUEEZ!111 My watch broke!"

To replace her watch, Peach put on a sombrero.

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi! Ararararar! (_Translated: Mewtwo is controlling everybody's mind with chips!_) " Cried Yoshi.

"What is he saying?" asked Peach.

Jigglypuff gave Peach a PC CD-ROM.

Peach put the CD in the disc drive of a computer.

Up came a window, which said something in Chinese.

"Jigglypuff, are you trying to tell me that Yoshi said he loves Zelda?" asked Peach.

"Jig! (_Translated: Yes!_)" Said Jigglypuff.

"You're not going to marry Zelda, Yoshi," said Peach, putting a leash around Yoshi's neck.

Yoshi bit Peach.

"NUEZ!111" said Peach, "I have rabies!"

Yoshi wrote a sentence in chalk on a blackboard.

"MEWTWO IS CONTROLLING EVERYBODY'S MIND WITH CHIPS," Peach read off the blackboard.

"Do the chips taste nice?" asked Peach.

Yoshi smacked his head.

Suddenly, Yoshi was forced backwards into Mewtwo.

Mewtwo, using his psychic power, took Yoshi's brain and replaced it with an evil one.

"**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha,**" cackled Mewtwo as he drifted away.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Yoshi!

**The Reign of the Evil Mind Control Chips**

_One day, at a carnival, there was a strange woman in a dress. She went up to a gypsy woman to hear her future. But the signs were not good. There was an evil being which was terrorizing the Smash Mansion and the woman in the dress and her pink companion were the only ones who could stop it._

This is the tale of truth, courage and destiny. A tale of two heroines. A tale that is so horrific, the first time you look at it will be your last. Our heroines are great and wonderful in power. They are famed by people who play their games and Super Smash Brothers. And our heroines are…

Peach and Jigglypuff!

**CHAPTER 3: Vampire Yoshi?!?**

Peach was crying.

"Yoshi never did anything to me! Why does he have to be the evil one?" Peach said to herself.

"Jig iggly jig jig! (_Translated: Because he's a dinosaur!_)" Said Jigglypuff.

"Good idea!" said Peach, forgetting what she was crying about a few moments ago, "This reminds me of a story I heard long ago, about the vampire yoshi!"

_**START FLASHBACK**_

Peach was reading a book.

"Once upon a time," she said, "there was an evil Yoshi. He stalked the lands and was very, very mean. One day, he went to a mansion, and started to kill some famous people like Luigi. He killed them by suffocating them in air-tight rooms."

Peach screamed and ran down the stairs and tripped over a Goomba.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And that's why I don't read anymore," said Peach.

Peach and Jigglypuff then heard the room tighten.

"Jig!" Jigglypuff said.

"Can't breathe!" Peach exclaimed.

The room was air-tight, and was running out of oxygen.

Fast!

Then, a voice was heard.

_**THIS VAMPIRE YOSHI BOOK SURE HAS SOME GOOD STUFF!**_

"The vampire Yoshi is killing us?"

"Jig."

Suddenly, the room exploded because there was so much carbon dioxide in it.

"Hooray!" Peach screamed.

_**BUT, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**_

"Now what do we do?" Peach asked to Jigglypuff.

"You can do anything with the help of Sonic! Bum bum bum!!!" Sonic said, whiffling toward Peach, triumphantly.

"But you're from Sega!" Peach shouted in protest.

_**HA HA HA! WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING, I KIDNAPPED JIGGLYPUFF! MWA HA HA HA!**_

Sonic flew directly into Mewtwo.

Sometimes, I think this is getting even more far fetched.

Hey! That's a great idea! Bring Far Fetch'd in and he can save the world!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: War of the Franchises!

**The Reign of the Evil Mind Control Chips**

_One day, at a carnival, there was a strange woman in a dress. She went up to a gypsy woman to hear her future. But the signs were not good. There was an evil being which was terrorizing the Smash Mansion and the woman in the dress and her pink companion were the only ones who could stop it._

This is the tale of truth, courage and destiny. A tale of two heroines. A tale that is so horrific, the first time you look at it will be your last. Our heroines are great and wonderful in power. They are famed by people who play their games and Super Smash Brothers. And our heroines are…

Peach and Jigglypuff!

Note: This chapter was made slightly longer because I wanted to annoy you and also because this is the final chapter.

**CHAPTER 4: War of the Franchises!**

"We must hurry! Soon the world will see this on their Game Cubes, and they will be hypnotised!" Sonic said, hurriedly.

"Why?" Peach asked with her innocent look on her face.

"Because, Mewtwo's evil," Sonic said.

"Why?" Peach asked, again.

"Because Mew was seeking attention?" Sonic shrugged.

Suddenly, Yoshi jumped down off the roof off the ceiling, wearing a cape.

"GRAAAA!" he screamed.

"Hi!" Peach said.

"GRAAAA!" Yoshi screamed.

"Follow me!" Sonic called, running up a staircase.

"Hey, Sonic?" Peach asked, panting, "I have lots of questions to ask you."

"About the quest?" Sonic said, looking expectantly.

"Sorta," Peach replied.

"Continue…" Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Well… Why don't you have visible spikes, why do you travel around with a fat fox with two tails, and why do you look so determined when you're a fat weakling who can only jump somersaulting?" Peach asked.

"Can you stop saying I'm fat?" Sonic said, offended.

"But you are!" Peach complained.

"No I'm not!" Sonic shouted.

Mewtwo floated down from

_**GOING SOMEWHERE? HAHAHAHAHA!**_

"You must die!" Sonic called out.

_**YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL THE ALMIGHTY MEWTWO!? HAHAHA!**_

"Take that!" Sonic cried, tumbling into Mewtwo.

_**NO-ONE CAN STOP ME! HAHAHA!**_

Suddenly, another telepathic voice was heard.

**NO-ONE CAN STOP YOU!? ARE YOU CRAZY?**

Mew floated into the room, staring at Mewtwo.

"Hi there!" Mewtwo said, in a quieter voice.

**DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mew created a giant psychic ball of energy.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Mewtwo screamed.

The ball of energy grew bigger.

Mewtwo silently screamed.

The ball of energy hit Mewtwo in the face.

_**AAAAAUUUGH!**_

"Heh he heh. He deserved that," Mew said.

"Now that everything is over, is everything back to normal?" Peach asked.

"No… there is still one more under the influence of evil," Sonic said, pointing at something.

_**START FLASHBACK**_

"Hi there, Yoshi!" Peach said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried, cheerfully.

"YAY!" Peach shouted, jumping on top of Yoshi.

"Arararara" Yoshi cried.

Mario walked out of the house Peach was playing next to.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario cried, looking at Peach, riding Yoshi.

Mario jumped on Yoshi.

"ARARARRARARARARA!" Yoshi cried.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You mean, we have to kill Yoshi!?" Peach asked, staring.

"We must replace his brain, and destroy the chips!" Sonic said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Mew asked.

Peach got out a chainsaw.

"No…" Sonic sighed.

Mew snatched the chainsaw.

"Using my telepathic powers, I will destroy Yoshi's brain.

"GRAAA!" the vampire Yoshi shouted bolting for the trio.

"Hi-yah!" Mew screamed, making Yoshi's brain melt.

"Where's his actual brain?" Sonic asked.

"And where's Peach?" Mew asked, looking around.

Peach was in the room which had all the brains and took them all, of course.

"Quick! Sort them out!" Peach cried, running back.

Mew telepathically inserted the brains.

"All done!" Mew

Mewtwo arose, creating a small ball of energy.

"SONIC! DUCK!" Mew screamed, looking at the ball of energy, bound for Sonic.

"AARGH!" Sonic screamed.

"NO!" Mew screamed.

"Do something!" Sonic complained.

"HA!" Peach laughed.

Sonic made a gargling sound.

"NOOOO!" Mew screamed.

"It was bound to happen! He was from Sega!" Peach said.

**THE END**


End file.
